


I'll Be Your Robin

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [17]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: "¡Estás sentado en mi fondo!" Stiles saludó detrás de él. "¿No puedes simplemente deslizarte hacia la izquierda a unos dos pies o ir a la biblioteca hasta que hayas terminado?"Derek frunció el ceño, y realmente, esa mirada enojada no debería encender a Stiles tanto como lo molesta. "No tengo espacio para moverme dos pies hacia la izquierda. Y la última vez que salí de la habitación mientras estabas grabando, terminé atascado afuera hasta la medianoche"."¡Tenía que hacer múltiples tomas!"Derek frunció el ceño y no se levantó. "Me gritaste cuando llegué aquí para ir a la cama".





	I'll Be Your Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Be Your Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876114) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Stiles se quitó los auriculares y miró a su compañero de cuarto. "Amigo, ¿te importa?"

Derek levantó la vista de su libro, parpadeó como un búho detrás de sus gafas, sus oscuras cejas se entrelazaron confundidas.

"¡Estás sentado en mi fondo!" Stiles saludó detrás de él. "¿No puedes simplemente deslizarte hacia la izquierda a unos dos pies o ir a la biblioteca hasta que hayas terminado?"

Derek frunció el ceño, y realmente, esa mirada enojada no debería encender a Stiles tanto como lo molesta. "No tengo espacio para moverme dos pies hacia la izquierda. Y la última vez que salí de la habitación mientras estabas grabando, terminé atascado afuera hasta la medianoche".

"¡Tenía que hacer múltiples tomas!"

Derek frunció el ceño y no se levantó. "Me gritaste cuando llegué aquí para ir a la cama".

"¡Estabas golpeando y estropeando mi audio!" Stiles hizo un gesto hacia su computadora. Le encantaba su computadora portátil, pero no tenia exactamente una configuración ideal para la producción de video. "No es como si tuviera un montón de micrófonos que puedo usar".

Derek rodó los ojos y volvió a su libro. "No me voy a ir. Tengo que estudiar. No es como si alguien siquiera se fijara en mí".

"Yo si", gruñó Stiles, pero Derek ya tenía su marcador resaltado y sus propios auriculares.

Demasiado para obtener privacidad mientras estaba grabando sus videos. Stiles quería patear algo.

Él y Derek habían formado su hostilidad durante la orientación de verano, y se había vuelto más nítida cuando regresaron para el semestre en agosto y descubrieron que eran compañeros de habitación. Era lo peor, y Stiles lo odiaba. No ayudaba que Derek fuera probablemente el tipo más atractivo que Stiles haya visto alguna vez, con hombros anchos y abdominales de lavadero y una barba completamente volátil. ¿Qué muchacho de 18 años incluso tenía una barba completa?

También era un gilipollas, por lo menos tan idiota como Stiles, lo que solo sirvió para atraer la atracción de Stiles. Al parecer, las personas candentes eran su tipo y lo habían sido desde Lydia Martin en la escuela primaria.

Toda la situación dejó a Stiles en un limbo enojado, frustrado y cachondo que no se podía curar, sin importar cuántas veces se escabullera con Jack a las duchas. Estaba razonablemente seguro de que la advertencia de su RA sobre que estaba estropeando la tubería había sido aproximadamente un 60% dirigido a él.

Volvió a encender su cámara web y se puso los auriculares en la cabeza, y luego probó su audio varias veces antes de comenzar a grabar. "Así que, chicos! Como habrán notado, mi ubicación ha cambiado. Soy oficialmente un estudiante de primer año en Berkeley, y estoy obteniendo la experiencia universitaria completa con un compañero de cuarto". Hizo un gesto hacia la espalda de Derek. "Ese es. Se niega a irse mientras estoy grabando, por lo que probablemente todos verán mucho más de él".

En su monitor, Derek lo rechazó sin quitar la vista del libro.

Stiles rodó los ojos. "Y eso, amigos míos, es con lo que trataré todo el semestre. ¿No suena a diversión?"

**

Stiles terminó su video, lo editó y lo subio todo antes de tener que correr a encontrarse con Scott para la cena. Empezó a hacer reseñas en el video de películas de superhéroes mientras cursaba la escuela secundaria, y si bien no era un gran YouTuber por ningún lado de la imaginación, tenía seguidores respetables y quería seguir así mientras estaba en la universidad. Con su horario de clases, estaba bastante seguro de que sería capaz de hacer incluso más de lo que había estado haciendo en la escuela secundaria.

Había intentado recortar el video para cortar a Derek, pero no había llegado ni siquiera a funcionar. Después de jugar con él durante una hora, finalmente se dio por vencido y lo subio a YouTube. Lo que sea. La gente podría acostumbrarse a su compañero de cuarto boca abajo haciendo una aparición de fondo.

**

Regresó a su dormitorio a la hora que era perfectamente razonable, a las 11 p.m., pero Derek todavía lo miraba con reproche desde su cama, donde estaba leyendo. Sin camisa. Con lentes para leer.

Era lindo. Dios, Stiles lo odiaba.

Intencionadamente ignoró a Derek y se concentro en su computadora por un par de horas más, lo que incluyó revisar su video, porque necesitaba una validación en su vida.

Stiles parpadeó ante el número de vistas. Seguramente eso no podia estar bien.

**

Pero lo era. De alguna manera, su primer video en la universidad tuvo más visitas en las primeras cinco horas que la mayoría de sus videos en los primeros dos días.

Santa mierda ¿Quién iba a saber que mudarse a Berkeley sería algo tan bueno para su vlog?

Examinó los comentarios para ver si podía descubrir por qué repentinamente era tan popular. Incluso con todos los puntos de vista, no tenía muchos más comentarios, por lo que era muy fácil ver que la gente aparentemente pensaba que su compañero de cuarto era hilarante.

Stiles frunció el ceño. Derek no había hecho nada más que rechazarlos, y se lo estaban comiendo.

Fue ridículo. Tenía que ser algo de una sola vez. Tenia que.

**

No fue algo de una sola vez.

El mejor momento para Stiles para grabar, descubrió, era los viernes por la mañana. No tenía clase hasta las dos, y la mayor parte del piso estaba tranquilo antes del mediodía, la gente salía a clase o dormía el jueves por la noche.

Desafortunadamente, Derek tampoco tenía clase.

Eso significaba que Derek estaba en el fondo cada vez que Stiles grababa, moviéndose por la habitación para prepararse antes de sentarse en su escritorio a estudiar con sus estúpidas gafas y su estúpido cabello suave. Se limitó a sentarse en su escritorio, destacando, sin prestar absolutamente ninguna atención a Stiles y sin hacer nada más interesante que presionar su rotulador en el labio inferior.

No es que Stiles estuviera prestando atención. Sus espectadores, sin embargo, lo hacian.

Sus éxitos estaban subiendo, lo cual fue increíble, pero muchos de los comentarios fueron sobre cuán "jodidamente caliente" estaba su compañero de habitación y le preguntaban a Stiles si iba a tocar eso. Stiles ignoró todo eso, pero aún así llegó a la conclusión de que Derek era lo mejor, estéticamente, al menos, para pasar a sus videos en mucho tiempo.

Después del tercer video en una fila donde sucedió esto, Stiles se recostó y mordió furiosamente la pajilla de su refresco. Él realmente no quería compartir el centro de atención, pero si a sus televidentes les gustaba tanto Derek, ¿cuál sería la respuesta sobre si Derek estuviera actualmente involucrado en los videos?

"¿Podrias parar con eso?" Derek dijo bruscamente.

Stiles se movió de su computadora y solo por la gracia de Dios se mantuvo a sí mismo y a su vaso en posición vertical. "¿Qué? ¡No estoy haciendo nada!"

"Eso", Derek lo saludó con la mirada, "masticar. Es molesto".

Stiles sacó su lengua y puso su bebida en el mostrador. "Bueno, lamento molestar a su majestad".

Derek rodó los ojos. "Solo ... bebe un poco más en silencio. Estoy tratando de estudiar".

"Siempre estás estudiando", se quejó Stiles.

"Wow. Es casi como si hubiera ido a la universidad para ir a la escuela", dijo secamente Derek.

Stiles maldijo internamente. Estaba a punto de pedirle un favor a Derek; probablemente no debería enojarse con él. Rodó su silla por el piso hasta que estuvo más cerca del escritorio de Derek. "Entonces, Derek".

Derek gruñó y destacó otro párrafo en su libro.

Stiles enseñó sus habilidades en algo que esperaba fuera persuasivo. "¿Te gustaría participar mas activamente en mis videos?"

Derek levantó su cabeza de su libro, su expresión plana. Bueno, al menos estaba mirando a Stiles ahora.

Stiles sonrió alentadoramente. "A mis subscritores les gustas".

Sus oscuras cejas se doblaron. Posiblemente enojado. "No hago nada", señaló Derek.

"¡Lo sé!" Stiles extendió sus manos. "¿Podrías imaginar su reacción si lo hicieras?"

Derek volvió a su libro de texto. "No."

"¡Oh vamos!" Stiles se burló. "Solo tienes que sentarte allí y mirarme y decirme que soy estúpido. Esas son al menos dos de tus cinco actividades favoritas".

Derek ni siquiera se movió. "No."

"¡Ni siquiera tienes que sentarte a mi lado! Solo haz muecas a mis espaldas o algo así". Stiles saludó a su computadora. "La cámara lo grabara".

"No."

Bueno. Era hora de sacar las armas grandes. Stiles juntó las manos bajo su barbilla y le hizo a Derek los ojos más grandes de cachorrito que pudo. "¿Por favor? ¿Por favor, por favor, con azúcar en la parte superior?"

Los labios de Derek se adelgazaron. "Dije que no, Stiles".

Stiles gimió y se dejó caer en su silla. Pedirlo de buena manera no había funcionado. Tampoco había mendicidad. Eso prácticamente dejó el soborno.

Él volvió a sentarse. "Podría hacer que valga la pena".

Derek no levantó la vista de su libro, pero sus ojos se movieron en dirección a Stiles. "Mi tarifa actual es de cien dólares por hora".

Stiles se asfixió tanto por la cantidad como por las implicaciones. "Vamos, hombre, no puedo pagar eso. ¿Qué tal si cocino durante un mes?"

Derek rodó los ojos. "¿Con qué? Todo lo que tenemos es un microondas".

"Oye, te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer con un microondas", argumentó Stiles.

"No."

"Bien, bien, limpiaré la habitación por un mes".

Derek en realidad rodó toda su cabeza esa vez. "Lo creeré cuando te vea limpiar tu mitad de la habitación durante un mes".

Stiles gimió de nuevo. "Vamos, hombre, dame algo con lo que trabajar. Me ayudas con mi video, y yo ... ¿qué hago por ti?"

Derek golpeo su marcador en su papel. "Mi carro."

Stiles frunció el ceño. "¿Tu carro?"

"Lave mi carro". Derek se volvió hacia él. "Y aspiralo por un mes".

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. "¿Quieres que lave tu Camaro?"

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Ese es mi precio. Tómalo o déjalo".

Diablos, sí, lo tomaría, pero no había razón para que Derek supiera eso. "Cuatro videos, uno por cada semana en que limpiaré tu carro".

"Un video".

"Tres."

Derek entornó los ojos. "Dos."

Dos. Stiles podría funcionar con dos. Él extendió su mano. "Hecho."

Derek le estrechó la mano. "Si haces un trabajo a medias en mi auto, el trato se termina".

"¿Qué, crees que no puedo manejar una escobilla de goma y una esponja?" Stiles preguntó, ofendido.

Derek lo miró con horror y luego volvió a sus libros. "Por favor, no me hagas arrepentirme de esto".

"Psh". Stiles regresó a su escritorio. "No te arrepentirás de nada".

**

Dos días después, Stiles estaba razonablemente seguro de que Derek no se arrepentiría de nada, pero estaba empezando a estarlo.

Había decidido que deberían mantenerlo lo más fácil posible. Los labios de Derek se habían contraido como si se hubiera tragado un limón cuando Stiles sugirió que se sentaran juntos para grabar, por lo que optaron por otra opción: Derek en el fondo, hablando cada vez que no estaba de acuerdo con algo que Stiles decia.

Por supuesto, ese curso de acción particular requería que Derek estuviera en la sala en primer lugar, y todavía no había regresado de su carrera matutina.

Stiles miró la hora y gimió. Si no comenzaba pronto, tal vez no terminaria de grabar antes de que comenzara las clases.

Acababa de decir "atorníllelo" y sacó su software de grabación cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Derek entró tranquilamente, tenia las cosas de baño en una mano y en la otra sostenia su toalla.

Su toalla, que era lo único que llevaba puesto.

Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que su corazón se detuvo. "Oh Dios mío."

Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"No puedo grabarte", Stiles agitó sus manos porque por el Dios santo Derek estaba desnudo, "¡asi!"

Derek resopló. "Nunca te tomé por un mojigato".

Stiles farfulló y esperó que Derek no pudiera ver su sonrojo. "No soy ... mira, quieres mostrar tu culo desnudo a todos en YouTube, sé mi invitado".

Derek rodó los ojos. "Relájate. Me cambiaré aquí y no estaré dentro del alcance de tu preciosa cámara hasta que este decente".

El corazón de Stiles comenzó a latir de nuevo, lo cual lo sabía porque estaba latiendo como un tambor. La cámara podría no ver a Derek totalmente desnudo, pero Stiles sí. Había visto a Derek sin camisa, sí, pero no desnudo. Hasta ahora había logrado evitar ese aspecto particular de la vida de tener un compañero de habitación. Y esperaba continuar, porque sus frustradas sesiones de jack-off realmente no necesitaban más ayuda.

"¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Sí!" Stiles dijo, demasiado rápido y probablemente demasiado alto. "Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no estaría bien? Date prisa y cambiate".

Derek resopló, pero al menos se giró y abrió la puerta del armario lo suficiente para que la vista de Stiles fuera bloqueada.

Gracias a Dios. Eso haría que la concentración sea un poco más fácil.

Stiles hizo su comprobación de micrófono y subió un poco el volumen para asegurarse de que podía escuchar a Derek también, y luego comenzó a grabar.

Se sentó en su silla y giró un lápiz entre sus dedos. "Así que no sé ustedes chicos, pero estoy totalmente entusiasmado con el nuevo tráiler de Batman que recibimos esta semana. Si han estado viendo mis videos por un tiempo prolongado, saben que Batman es mi superhéroe favorito, y esta nueva película se ve absolutamente increíble. Sin mencionar que finalmente vamos a obtener una versión en vivo del mejor Robin de la serie Bat, Jason Todd ".

Desde detrás de la puerta, Derek se atragantó. "¿Qué?"

Stiles miró por encima. "¿Qué quieres decir con que?"

Derek asomó la cabeza. "¿En serio crees que Jason Todd fue el mejor Robin de la serie?"

"¿Y por qué diablos no?" Stiles extendió sus manos. "¡Era un gran Robin! Los escritores simplemente lo manejaron terriblemente. Solo porque no era Dick jodido Grayson, todo el mundo odiaba ..."

Derek cerró de golpe la puerta del armario y -oh, mierda, todavía estaba usando la toalla- se acercó para pararse justo al lado de Stiles. "¿Alguna vez leíste algo de The Dark Knight Returns? Porque Carrie Kelley-"

"¿Carrie Kelley?" Stiles repitió. "Carrie Kelley, ¿te refieres al personaje que Miller creó para la 'no homo' relación entre Batman y Robin?"

"No, en realidad, me refiero a la primera gran mujer Robin y el personaje creado por Miller para enfatizar la relación homoerótica entre Batman y el Joker", espetó Derek.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto, aunque no estaba seguro de si era porque acababa de oír a Derek decir la palabra "homoerótico" o porque estaban teniendo esta conversación con la entrepierna de Derek a un palmo de distancia de la cabeza de Stiles.

Derek se apoyó contra el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, la toalla se deslizó peligrosamente hacia abajo. La boca de Stiles se secó, y él volvió a mirar a Derek a los ojos. Lo cual, sabes, realmente no fue una gran mejora.

"Había tanta gente insistiendo en que la relación entre Batman y Robin era extraña", dijo Derek. "Miller insistió en que la relación más fuerte era entre Batman y el Joker. Y lo ves en The Dark Knight Returns en gran parte porque reemplaza a un Robin macho con uno femenino".

Stiles debería retroceder. Él realmente, realmente debería. Lo que salió en cambio fue "¿Lees cómics? No, espera". Él se enderezó. "¿Lees los comics de Batman y luego discutes sobre si su relación con Robin o el Joker es más homoerótica?"

"Lo sé. Es impactante. Tengo pasatiempos", dijo secamente Derek.

Santa mierda a Dereke le gustaban los comics. A Derek le gustaba Batman. Esto no estaba haciendo que el enamoramiento de Stiles desapareciera. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que esta era la conversación más excitante que había tenido en su vida.

"Y aquí pensé que tus actividades favoritas eran estudiar y mirarme furiosamente". Stiles movio sus pestañas. "Se honesto, ¿ves algún subtexto homoerótico en la relación entre Batman y Superman? Porque siempre he sentido que Bruce y Clark estaban a un momento de distancia de un fin de semana de sexo enojado".

Derek jodidamente sonrió. "No creo que haya nada secundario sobre ese texto".

Y joder, si Stiles no estuviera positive sobre que el era bisexual, eso seguro como la mierda lo hubiera asegurado. "Bueno, ahora. Al menos sé qué regalarte para tu cumpleaños. Peluches de Batman y Superman y una taza de café con el 'I corazón Carrie Kelley'".

Para sorpresa de Stiles, las mejillas de Derek se pusieron rosadas bajo su barba. "Ella no es mi Robin favorita", admitió. "Pero ella es un gran personaje y es infravalorada criminalmente".

"Entonces, ¿quién es tu favorito?" Stiles preguntó. "¿Stephanie? ¿Damian? ¿Tim? ¿O eres fanático de Dick?"

La mirada de Derek lo recorrió, de repente se puso caliente. "Oh, no tienes idea".

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto, apenas era capaz de creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso Derek simplemente ... había coqueteado con él? Como, en realidad flirteó?

"Dick es increíble", estuvo de acuerdo, bien consciente de que no estaban hablando de Grayson.

"Es bueno saberlo", dijo Derek. "¿Ahora sería un subtexto, o un texto real?"

Bastardo arrogante. Stiles estaba enamorado. "Eres un imbecil", dijo, pero su voz estaba sin aliento incluso para sus propios oídos.

"¿Soy un imbécil?" Derek levantó las cejas. "Mira quien habla."

"Oye, haré que sepas que he convertido el ser un imbecil en una forma de arte".

Derek agarró a Stiles por la parte delantera de su camisa y lo sacó de su silla. "Dios, cállate", dijo, y lo besó.

WOW. WOW. El cerebro de Stiles se cortocircuitó por la boca de Derek sobre la suya, ardiente, feroz y exigente, como si estuviera decidido a asegurarse de que Stiles no pudiera hablar durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Que, justo. En este punto, hablar estaba sobrevalorado. Tan sobrevalorado. Su boca estaba mucho mejor ocupada de esta manera. De hecho, realmente no quería hacer nada con la boca nunca más, salvo besar a Derek Hale.

Excepto tal vez por mamadas.

"¿Sigues grabando?" Derek preguntó, prácticamente jadeando en la boca de Stiles.

"No te preocupes". Stiles se mordió el labio inferior. "Editaré esta parte antes de publicarlo".

**

Como era de esperar, el video publicado fue un gran éxito. A los espectadores les encantó su argumento sobre el mejor Robin, y Stiles se rió durante diez minutos seguidos por la cantidad de personas que comentaban sobre el UST entre ellos.

"Oh, no hay nada U sobre este ST", le dijo a Derek más tarde.

La respuesta de Derek fue besarlo. Se había vuelto sorprendentemente efectivo para que Stiles dejara de hablar.

Por un tiempo, de todos modos.

**

"Cuando te pedí que lavaras mi auto"

"Demandado", corrigió Stiles. "Demandaste que lavara tu auto".

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el efecto se estropeó un tanto por el feroz rubor bajo su barba oscura. Barba que había dejado algunas quemaduras muy deliciosas en Stiles en algunos lugares muy interesantes. Stiles había decidido que realmente le gustaba la barba.

"Esto no era lo que tenía en mente", terminó Derek.

Stiles se inclinó tan lejos como pudo sobre el cofre del Camaro, para poner su culo en mejor exhibición. Le había costado tres horas buscar en Internet, pero finalmente logró encontrar un Speedo verde con la R amarilla de Robin estampada en el trasero. Valió la pena por la forma en que los ojos de Derek seguían fijos en esa dirección, y la forma en que su rubor se volvía cada vez más oscuro. Por lo avanzado que había sido al principio, Derek podía ser sorprendentemente torpe cuando Stiles lo era.

Era jodidamente adorable y Stiles definitivamente no tenía una lista cada vez más larga de formas en que podía aprovecharlo.

Sacudió su culo mientras fregaba un punto obstinado en el parabrisas. "Vamos, Derek. Mi batido trae a todos los niños al patio".

"¡Woo, agítalo!" alguien gritó desde el otro lado del estacionamiento.

Stiles levantó su esponja en la victoria. "¡Gracias, ciudadano al azar!"

Derek enterró su cara en sus manos. "Dios mío."

Stiles sonrió y comenzó a enjuagar el auto. "Ni siquiera pretendas que no te gusta".

Derek negó con la cabeza, pero parecía que luchaba con una sonrisa. "Eres ridículo", dijo con cariño.

Stiles simplemente se rió.

Sí, tener a Derek como su compañero de cuarto no era tan malo después de todo.


End file.
